Blue Rose
by Paperbagdirectioner
Summary: Kiku was like her mom when she was little: imaginative, carefree, and a fantasy lover. After an incident left her without her mom and made her dad distant, she becomes but a hollow shell: analytical, serious, and a hater of all fiction, one day she decides to change that. Will she find her would be self and aid the guardians? Or will she abandon her dream and help Easter? OC story


Shugo Chura!: Blue Rose

Guten tag mein freunds! This is a shugo chara fanfiction intro so if people like it I will post the first chapter. erm so yeah... Vote, comment or message me if you want me to continue. I know it's very very difficult to press a button to vote but I don't think it will kill you if you vote I honestly only want to know if I should continue the story so yeah... anyways...

Roll film!

-:3

Blue Rose: Intro

1st person PoV

"So frustrating, truly frustrating. Switching schools is stupid. It's not even my fault, I simply told a teacher off, no I didn't cuss her out or anything, cursing is for people who can't think of more creative language. My teacher assumed I was a complete idiot and therefore believed I did not know what we were going over when truly I did and just because everyone assumed I was an airhead since I never talked. I ended up teaching class better then that damned teacher. Speaking more than necessary wastes one's time and breath. But that's the problem, I'm so analytical. I love science and math and non fiction but I'm not creative in the least. Draw a diagram of a lever and pulley system? You got it. Write a five page report on old Japanese imperialism? Easy. Calculate the amount of fish caught and exported to places in European countries. Done. I hate this, I want to have fantasy and draw things that aren't real and design and dream of the impossible. But is wanting that not dreaming if the impossible? So in other terms I have started towards my goal, a ridiculous childish goal but no matter. Get it? Because dream don't really have a mass and therefore no matter? Heh heh. At least I have a humorous! Bahahaha! I crack myself up! Actually no because that's physically impossible... See what I mean! My thought process, it's completely literal with no imagination and if I even try my jokes they get slammed out my inability to comprehend humor. I mean I due understand the point of the humor bone but that is irrelevant at the moment.

My ranting is over I apologize for the inconvenience but recording my thoughts on this tape recorder is weird. I normally don't speak unless it is to prove someone's logic incorrect. So you must see what I mean that talking to no one is pretty difficult also because I speak my thoughts when I get comfortable. This is most likely a sign of a social disorder, I'll have to research into that later..." I sighed and set down the little voice recorder pressing the button to stop the recording. Sitting up on my bed I caught my reflection in the mirror. My natural bleach blind hair was in a high ponytail to the side. I didn't care much for my appearance so I usually just put up the whitish strands how they were. My stormy gray eyes were dark but had a light tint of green towards the outline of my pupil. I had long eyelashes that were luckily not light like my hair but naturally a dark brown color. My mother always said she was glad that even though I had my dad's physical appearance I had gotten her personality. I don't exactly understand what she meant by the last part because my mother was always a fun creative person and it's genetically impossible to inherit one's personality though there may be interests that are alike.

Anyways, I shifted my eyes away from my reflection and to a clock on the wall at the other side of my room, above a desk with a microscope and dozens of slides spread about around it. The clock read: 7:13. I had a little over two hours before I would need to be seated in my classroom. I huffed and closed my eyes before opening them up once again. I pushed myself of my comfortable seated position on my bed, the white sheets contrasting to my dark blue walls and black furniture.

I trudged to my closet grabbing out my red uniform skirt, white blouse, red tie, and black jacket putting them on. I put on some black tights and red flats to go with that and put in some black stud earrings and a black nurse's watch (the difference is a nurse's watch has a third hand to identify seconds) I gazed at the watch quickly, 7:36. I need to hurry lest I getting to class while it's quiet and empty at school. I dashed down the stairs and grabbed my black briefcase that contained my school stuff with my English initials engraved in it. My dad and step mom were in America for the past seven weeks and would be for another month so they sent me this briefcase they had bought me while there and they used my English initials: S. K. which stands for Saga Kiku. Saga being my last name but it's also my mothers maiden name because I refused to take on the same surname that my step mother now possessed which is Chiba. Chiba is also the name of my dad's old company, he sold it to a bigger company here in Japan and used the small fortune to travel around with his newest wife... He's had four since my mom...

Making sure my briefcase was secure I walked towards the door and changed my flats to some red knee high platforms that laced up with black ribbon. I slammed the door on my way out turning down out of my driveway onto the street. When I felt something hit me in the head, I fell down on my butt and yelped: "Oww!" I felt whatever hit me land in my lap and looked down. In my lap... Was- was. An. Egg!

-:3

Gracias para leemos

(Thank you for reading!)

•Auf Wiedersein•


End file.
